Just Desserts
by sideshowtom
Summary: A mysterious company called Oz Corp begins a new tournament, with 1 million dollars, super rare cards, and many other prizes. But what dark purpose lies at the base of this tournamentand what does it hold in store for Yugi and co?
1. Oz Corp's tournament

Just Desserts (Redo)  
_By Sideshow Tom_

"Hey Yugi, get down here, the finals are starting!"

Yugi looked up from his dresser at his friends voice, his contemplation ceasing as he turned and jogged down the stairs. As he emerged into his family room, he could already see Joey, Tristan and Anzu sprawled across the various chairs and couches, the TV glowing in front of them. He plopped down on the only empty seat and stretched out his feet as a commercial for Generic Puffs turned off and a bearded, Caucasian mans face appeared on the screen

"Hello loyal fans are you ready for the conclusion of this exciting final round for the World Championships?"

As fan members screamed in the backround, Yugi smiled at the thought of the coming battle. They had been watching the World Championships since they had begun a month ago, and he must say, it had been a very exciting year for the event. There were plenty of new upstart duelists, old enemies and friends, and plenty of action. But as his thoughts continued to wander, the announcer continued

"Here is the ending to the exciting duel between our two finalists. The first is the Rock Hard Rumbler, heres…..Christian Mason of America, and against him, the Dragon Duelists, Goro Inogashira of Japan! Lets duel!"

Mason: 1600,Inogashira: 1450

Inogashira currently has 2 set cards, Masked Dragon (1400/1100) and Armored Dragon Level 3 (1200/900) on the field, both in attack mode. Mason currently has 3 set cards and the Giant Soldier of Stone in face up defense mode. It is currently Inogashira's turn.

"Well Mason, I think we should finish this duel up right now. I'll set one monster and flip up the trap card Ceasefire! This flips up every defense mode monster face up, and inflicts 500 points of damage to you for every effect monster on the field flipped up in this way! So I flip up my Red Eyes Black Chick and you go down to 1100 life points!" A huge scroll of paper appeared on the field, which both players were forced to sign, and Inogashira's card flipped up, revealing a huge yellow egg, which cracked open to reveal a mottled black dragon with glowing red eyes.

Red Eyes Black Chick: 800/500

"HA! That pitiful card! You'll need to do better than that you! We whupped your butts in WWII and I'll do it again! So now, I'll sacrifice my monster to summon up my ultimate card, the Earth Emperor-Granmada! Using his effect, I destroy your little baby dragon, before it can turn into that beastly Red Eyes Black dragon of yours!" Mason grinned, his eyes flashing as his monster disappeared and a towering, iron creature appeared. The beast was made of yellow sandstone and a purple cape whipped around its gigantic fists. A single red, glowing ruby was centered in its huge, golden belt, and it activated to fire at Ryu's egg, its shell exploding and yolk splattering all over its controllers face.

Earth Emperor-Granmada: 2400/1000

"Well my man, looks like you're the one with egg on your face! Now my monster, destroy his pitiful Masked Dragon!"

Mason's huge monster rose its gigantic fists and swung them down, obliterating Inogashira's creature and decimating his life points.

Mason: 1100, Ryu: 450

"Grr. Well at least you've activated my dragons effect. Now I can special summon one dragon type with 1500 or less attack from my deck. And I choose

Element Dragon in attack mode!

Element Dragon: 1500/1200

A muscular red dragon appeared in front of Inogashira, its thick, tangled red hair flailing around its horned head, its yellowing claws encrusted with grime.

"What's that thing gonna do? You know its too weak to destroy my emperor!"

"Not for long Mason, because now I equip it with the magic card Axe of Despair, giving it an extra 1000 attack points! So now, I destroy your monster and using Element dragons special ability, I attack you directly again!"

Mason-3900, Inogashira: 450

"And there you have it ladies and gentleman, in the end, Goro Inogashira is our winner!"

As the applause in the bacround died down and the commercials began again, Yugi heard the doorbell ring suddenly and he jumped to get it. On the front porch was a large box, with "Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler" stamped across it. In the box where the senders address usually was, there was merely a ring with a broken ring inside of it. Yugi lugged the box inside and dropped it down, the insides rattling. Joey leapt up to open it, and ripped up the contents to find two brand, spanking new duel disks, one in night black and the other in a deep, blood red. Also, there was a video tape which Yugi proceeded to pop into the VCR. As the buzzing static cleared from the screen, two red circles appeared, one broken and surrounded by the other, complete one. As the logo cleared away, a mans face appeared. The man looked to be in his mid-20's, with a strong chin, night black hair slicked back, tanned skin, and a small goatee. He smiled, flashing his white teeth before continuing;

"Hello Duelists! I am Harold Oz, head of Oz Corp, and I would like to congratulate you! Any who have received an addressed duel disk are hereby invited to my Duel Monsters tournament held on my private island! Thousands of duelists will be there, and the finalists will win a cash prize of 1 Million dollars, in addition to being on national television, a truckload of cards (their choice of course!) and other promotional giveaways! I'd like to explain the rules to you before you arrive here.

1.) Each player will begin a duel with 8000 life points

2.) The Battle city rules for Tributes apply

3.) Field cards may be played, and affect monsters attack and defense points as normal

4.) No God cards will be allowed

5.) Direct Attacks on your opponent are allowed

6.) With each Duel Disk comes 10 Card Slots. When you are victorious in a duel, your opponent must give you their rarest card. Each players rarest cards will be recorded in my databases, and when you have collected the rarest cards from 10 duelists, you will continue on to the Final rounds of the tournament!

7.) The winner of the tournament will be able to walk away with every rare card they have won, the 1 million dollar prize money, 100 cards of their choice, and the rank of the most powerful duelist ever!

"Now that you all know the rules, here is the time. In one week, you will report to Domino Airport, where luxury Oz Corp Jets will pick up all duelists and transport them to my private island. Please be at the airport by 1:00 pm, so that we might start the tournament the next day at high noon. If for any reason you are unable to make it at this time, please contact me, and I will give you the coordinates for our tournament and you will be left to your own devices to get their on time. So, prepare your decks, and prepare yourselves for the tournament of your lives!"

As the fuzzy static reappeared on the screen, Yugi and Joey picked up their individual duel disks, Yugi choosing the black one and Joey the red. They also picked up the 10 glass cases they found inside, labeled from 1-10.

"Whoa Yugi, what do you think?" asked Joey, admiring his newfound hardware.

"I dunno Joey, I think it sounds like a fun time, and maybe for once we can avoid getting caught up in some worldwide conflict. But having no god cards will make it a lot harder…"

"But a lot easier for guys like me without them!" yelled Joey, pumping his fists in air and doing the trademark, Anime smile/thumbs up.

_Well I decided to Re-do Just Desserts, because I had done way too many chapters of just random dueling, without thinking about it at all. So now I am going to restart it with a better plot, and some of the things from the original. I hope you all enjoy it!_


	2. A wild plane ride part I

_Well boys and ghouls, welcome back to Just Desserts (redo). Here we arrive, a week after last times episode, with all of our heroes piled into a plane with a hundred other duelists, ready to head off to this new Ozcorp dueling tournament! So here we go!_

Just Desserts (Redo)

_By Sideshowtom_

"Man guys, this plane is huge! What are we gonna do?" gasped Yugi, looking around the planes huge passenger section as the other duelists mulled around the aisles, the ground rapidly disappearing beneath them (as he saw through the window).

"Well I thought I'd take a look at the locals shall we say?" said Joey, his eyes widening and drool dribbling down his chin as he eyed a slender, shapely stewardess striding by in a short skirt and matching vest.

"What locals Joey, we're on a plane…. Oh, those locals!" screamed Tristan as he too saw the beautiful stewardess striding by.

As the two prepared to dash off after her, Tea grabbed them both by the collars and was dragged after them, screaming and ranting.

"Well, maybe I should go check out the competition…." Grumbled Yugi before he gasped. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck had sprung up up and his skin had become clammy cold.

He flipped around to see what had happened and then saw a shadowy finger flip around suddenly and stride away, somehow seeming to walk _through_ the people in the crowd. Yugi gasped again and pushed and shoved people aside, completely absorbed in finding who this mysterious figure was. He kept following for several minutes before the figure phased through a door. Yugi ran after him again and hastily read the door, which said

**CAUTION!**

**LUGGAGE****BAY**

**STAFF PERSONELL ONLY!**

**NO ENTRANCE!**

Yugi ripped the door open, and gasped (yet again) at what he saw. He was in a huge room, apparently empty. The huge curving walls appeared to continue on forever up to a domed ceiling. Dim, fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, flickering on and off, and making the clouds of dust in the air very visible.

Yugi gripped the Millenium Puzzle and was suddenly turned into Yami Yugi.

_What are you doing Yami?_ Thought Yugi frantically while he confronted the mental image of his taller, more masculine counterpart.

_I sense evil here Yugi. I felt I would be better suited to handle it._

_Oh, ok Yami, if that's what you think is best…_

With that final thought, Yami looked around once more and strode off into the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a low, croaking voice call out

"Let's duel boy! I will defeat you before you become more of a nuisance!"

"Who are you?" called Yugi into the darkness "and why are you doing this?"

"It doesn't matter boy, lets just duel!"

With those final words, the figure detached itself from the darkness, revealing a midnight blue cloak, complete with overshadowing hood, and two stormy grey eyes peering at Yugi maliciously. Pale white hand extended from the wrinkled sleeves and a duel disk was attached to one, pale, hairless arm.

"Fine, I will duel you, but what will the stakes be?"

"No stakes, just know that if you lose, you will lose something very dear to you. Very dear indeed…"

"I will NOT lose you fiend! Lets duel!"

Yami: 8000: 8000

"I'll go first you fiend, and I'll summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode and place one card face down."

Beaver Warrior: 1200/1500

As a face down card appeared defending Yugi, a small rat appeared in front of it. The rat was purple/blue and wielded a wicked short sword alongside a skull shield and shining, spiked armor.

"A beginners mistake. I will first set two cards and then I will summon the Master Kyonshee in attack mode! Then he will destroy your pitiful rat!"

Master Kyonshee: 1750/1000

As two cards appeared in front of the mystery duelist, a tall figure appeared. A traditional blue robe appeared on him, which was short enough to reveal half of his bright yellow pants. A flap of paper hid the creatures face and upon it was written several Japanese characters. The monster rose its green, zombified hands from its robes deep sleeves and leapt into the air, bringing its hands down in a killing chop that sliced through the rat and cracked the ground underneath Yami.

Yami: 7450: 8000

"Damn, a costly mistake….I will summon Breaker the Magic Warrior in attack mode! And because of his special ability, he gains 300 attack points! Attack Breaker, with Magicians Sword!"

Breaker the Magic Warrior: 1900/1000

A tall warrior appeared in front of Yugi. The warrior was encased in shining red armor with gold outlines and encrusted with blue jewels. The warrior wielded a thin long sword that was crackling with magical energies and a shield to match its armor. The monster leapt into the air, flying towards his enemy, slashing through the zombie monster with a crackled-snap of magical energy

Yami: 7450: 7850

"Hmm, an impressive move boy, but a needless one nonetheless. I will emerge victorious no matter what you do, as I have seen it in my meditations. But for my turn, I will summon a monster in defense mode to defend my life points. Your turn"

_Why is he so confident? I can directly attack him this turn…_ "For my move, I will set a card and summon the Skilled White Magician in attack mode! Then he will destroy your face down monster!"

Skilled White Magician: 1700/1900

A tall, shining figure descended to the field, resplendent in its bright white cloak and armor, adorned with huge topaz jewels. The magician reached out its hand and a long white staff appeared, ending in a crackling ball of energy. The magician rose its staff and a tiny beam of life shone down onto it and rebounded through the staff, spearing the shadowy figures monster.

"A foolish mistake Yami, you've destroyed my Newdoria. And I choose to destroy your Breaker with his special ability. My turn now"

As the shadowy figure drew a card, a huge, smoky hand flew up from his graveyard and dragged Yami's monster to the ground where it sunk down, screaming.

"Now I set another card and summon the Shadow Killer in attack mode! Then I'll activate my Blast with Chain magic Card to give him 500 extra attack points!"

"Not so fast you fiend! I activate my Magical Space Typhoon to destroy your magic card!"

"Ah but wait! Your plan backfires! For now, Blast with Chain's second ability activates, destroying one card of my choice on the field. And I choose your only remaining monster!"

Shadow Killer: 1400/200

Yugi gasped in horror and watched on as a small assassin appeared on the field, its head the skull of some beast enscribed with runes. The creature leapt to slash his chest with a gleaming katana even as his magician exploded in a flash of light.

Yami: 6050, Yami: 7850

"Erg…damn you, you fiend. Well, I can still bounce back in this duel. For now, I will use my other magic card Change of Heart! Using this, I will sacrifice your creature to summon Archfiend of Gilfer in attack mode and attack you directly!"

Archfiend of Gilfer: 2200/2500

A huge beast rose from the ground in front of Yugi, its skin a deep azure blue where it was not covered by bloody red armor. It had two huge, demon like wings and gigantic claws ended its huge hands and feet. It flew into the air and slashed downward across the mystery duelists shest, causing him no apparent fear.

Yami: 6050: 5650

"Hmm, boy it appears you took the lead. But, of course, that won't last long You still have so much to learn about the game of duel monsters"

"Do your worst you fiend!" screamed Yami in exasperation and arrogance.

"Gladly" growled his opponent, "I will activate my trap card, the Ultimate Offering! Using this card, I will summon Plasma Eel by sacrificing 500 life points! Next, I will sacrifice another 500 life points to summon up my Dark Jeroid! Then, for my normal summon, I will call forth my Drillago in attack mode! Using my Eel's special ability, I will reduce your monsters attack points by 500 points! Next, my Dark Jeroids special ability reduces its attack by another 800 points, putting it down to 900! Now, Dark Jeroid destroy his monster! And then my Drillago will attack your life points directly!"

Dark Jeroid: 1200/1500

As the shadowy figure laughed maniacaly, a huge mass of gooey black flesh appeared on the field. The mass pulsated and flailed, finally forming parts of it into coherent parts. It had 4 legs, ending in serrated claws, and a head where the pelvis of its foremost set of legs was. It had a hulking torso, with a single set of arms and two huge spiked appendages extending from the top. In the middle, a huge, pulsating orb of vein covered white flesh pushed forward and blasted downward at Yami's monster, causing its wings to fall away and its claws to disappear. Then, just as the monster rose from the blue, a long, mechanical eel appeared. The eel was made of a dozen metallic orbs and its foremost one ended in two clicking mandibles. It was these mandibles that attached to Yami's monsters head and it sent a shock of purple energy down the beast, further weakening it.

"And now I will activate Poison of the Old man to give me 1200 life points back and set three cards. Your turn."

Yami: 4150: 5850

"Damnett, that took most of my life points out, and now he's got 2 monsters on the field. But I can't give up. I need to trust in the heart of the cards…"

"Don't give me that heart of the cards crap Yami. You've lost before, and you'll lose now, no matter what heart you have! You've too much mercy to play duel monsters!"

"That's what you think! I will now set two cards and then, I will use my Brain Control card to take control of your Drillago! Then I will sacrifice it to summon up my Berfomet in attack mode! Using his special ability, I can now special summon Gazelle, the king of mythical beasts, also in attack mode!"

Berfomet: 1400/1800

Gazelle: 1500/1200

A large demon appeared on the field, its skin a greasy red and 4 arms extending from its muscular torso. It had huge wings, those of an angel, and two curving horns of a ram extending from its demonic head. Next to it, a large puma like creature appeared, with a mane of greasy black hair and a single rhino's horn extending from its head.

"Now my Berfomet, destroy his monster! And Gazelle, attack his life points directly!"

Berfomet leapt up into the air, flapping its great wings and brigning its huge claws coming slashing down through Dark Jeroid. Then Gazelle fell flat to the ground and then leapt up in a springed assault, bringing its claws slashing across the stranger's body.

Yami: 4150: 4150

"Well it appears that we're even now you fiend. Your move."

"And I'll gladly take it. I will summon Makyura the Destroyer in attack mode! Then I will play the magic card Coffin Seller! Now Makyura, destroy his Berfomet, and subtract an extra 300 life points from him!"

Makyura: 1600/1200

A tall monster appeared on the field, its lower body covered in spikes, and his head simply a golden orb with the Millenium symbol encrusted in the middle of it. His long arms ended in gauntlets with three serrated blades jutting from them. The creature leapt upwards and slashed down through Yami's monster, shattering it into six even slices, which dissapitated into nothingness.

Yami: 3650: 4150

"Damn, he's outsmarting me at every turn! As soon as I get out two monsters, he destroys one of them! _Does he think I have Slifer with me?_

"Well you fiend, its my move again. I will flip my monster into defense mode, then summon another one in defense mode and place two cards face down."

"A costly mistake boy, for now, I will summon up my Granadora in attack mode! And due to his effect, I gain 1000 life points. And to end my turn, I will set 3 cards and my monsters will attack your two set monsters."

Granadora: 1900/700

A squat reptilian monster appeared, with a whipping tail. It had a huge head, ending it curving serrated fangs and its body was covered in sharp spikes. The creature had no arms, but Yami could see that its head was large enough to have no need for the,.

"Damn, you destroyed my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and my Gazelle. But at least I don't lose any life points."

Yami: 3650: 5150

Damnett, how can I win this duel? What am I supposed to do to beat him?"

_What indeed Yami! And what will you lose if you lose this duel? Who knows? (except for me of course!) Find out next time on Just Desserts!_


	3. A wild Plane ride part II

_Welcome back to another exciting installment of Just Desserts! Today we see the conclusion of Yami's intense duel and the beginning of another duel!_

Yami: 3650: 5150

"Well its my move now you fiend, and I will sacrifice my Dark Magician and my King of the Swamp from my hand, activate my special magic card Polymerization and summon the Black Flare Knight in attack mode! And to end it, I will play Rajeki and destroy all your monsters!"

Black Flare Knight: 2200/800

As Yami grinned in triumph, a huge black flame appeared on the field. The flame flickered and roared, casting light over the whole cargo bay. The flames intensified and began to form into a tall human figure, swathed in a night black robe that whipped and flapped around the floor. The creature's face was half obscured by a huge red/black helmet, with a huge protrusion like a sharks dorsal fin, and the beast wielded an immense bright red longsword and hulking red/black shield. Even as the creature slashed through the air with its sword several times, two huge bolts of lightning were thrown as if from God in heaven down at the shadowy strangers two monsters, causing them to explode and causing a huge dust cloud to whip up around them both. And when the dust had finally cleared, Yami's enemy was revealed to be…..

"MARIK!"

"Yes Yami, it is I. Even though you banished my evil side to the Shadow realm and thought I was gone, I found out that after I lost my evil side, I lost any power I once had. I was left weak and defenseless and have now come to exact my revenge on you!. And now Pharoh, I will prove my dominance once and for all, by taking from you what I need!"

"This duel isn't over yet, Marik! And you have no monsters on your side of the field!"

"That won't last for long. First, I will play the card Nightmare Wheel on your monster. Next, I play the unbreakable spirit barrier! And to end my turn, I will summon Lekunga in attack mode and end my turn."

As the echo of Marik's voice faded away, a huge wheel dropped down from the ceiling. It was like an old-style water mill, except for its spiked sides and the huge dragon skull on the top. Two little imps dragged Black Flare Knight over to it and chained him down to it. Then, a small greenish orb rose on Marik's side of the field, with several long tentacles sprouting from it and a huge, pus-yellow eye gazing from the middle of its central orb.

Lekunga: 1700/500

"Damn, you. My only card is this, so I will set a monster in defense mode and AH!"

Yami screamed suddenly as the Nightmare Wheel began to spin and its huge spikes slashed across the Black Flare Night, causing him and Yami evident pain.

Yami: 3150, Marik: 3150

"Ha Yami! You have fallen straight into my trap!" screamed Marik with maniacal glee "For now, I will sacrifice your two monsters and summon up the Lava Golem on your side of the field! And then I activate Soul Exhange to remove five cards from your graveyard so your little knight won't summon up his friend, and play Paralyzing potion on the little spark I just gave you!"

Lava Golem: 3000/2500

Yami gaped in horror and shock as his two monsters dissolved and a huge crack appeared under him. Out of the crack rose a huge volcano, which belched steam and fire before xploding to reveal a gigantic creature composed of flaming hot lava. The creature held in its heated hands a huge cage which it slammed Yami into. Even as he watched, the beast was bathed in a green goo and several steaming hot drops of lava dripped down, sliding across his skin and burning him.

Yami: 2650, Marik: 3150

"But since I can't normal summon, I suppose its your move Yami"

Yami cringed as the monster continued to belch smoke and droplets of molten rock fell at his feet.

_Damn, no monsters over four stars in my hand that I could sacrifice this beast to summon…_Yami thought desperately as he scanned his cards again and again, trying to figure out some type of plan. And that was when it hit him…

"For my turn, I will use my monster reborn to summon back your Newdoria card. Then, I will place a card in defense mode and end my turn."

"You fool Yami, my Newdoria has only 1200 attack points! That won't even cut my remaining ones in half. And as the duel continues, my Lava Golem will only continue to decimate your life points!"

"I am not done yet you fiend. For now, I will activate my face down magic cards Swords of Revealing Light and Harpie's Feather Duster to get rid of all your magic and trap cards and then halt all your monsters from attacking for three turns!

As Yami screamed those final words, hundreds of shining white swords rained down on his enemy's side of the field, surrounding him and his monsters. Then, a huge wind blew up and all of Marik's face down cards disappeared.

"Fine Yami, I will summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn." Growled Marik in apparent anger at being stalled from destroying his enemy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yami as the Lava Golems effect activated and a huge gout of fire dropped down on him, engulfing his arm and burning away his clothes and singing his skin

Yami: 1650, Marik: 3150

"Ha ha Yami, you cannont win this duel! And when you lose this game you lose more than one card and your dignity, much much more!.

"Marik, those are your last words! For now begins your defeat! For now, I will sacrifice my defense mode card to summon up the Catapult Turtle in attack mode!

Then, I will sacrifice your Lava Golem to inflict 1500 points of damage directly at you! Then, I will sacrifice your Newdoria to do it all again (AN: I know he might not be able to do this, but odn't worry it won't decide the duel or anything) And then I will use Newdoria's effect to destroy your face down monster, attack you directly with Catapult Turtle, and end my turn."

Catapult Turtle: 1000/2000

A huge Mettalic Turtle appeared on the field, its emerald green shell shimmering and a huge launch strip extending form its back. It loaded Newdoria and the Lava golem onto this strip and its pistons whined and churned. Then, the two creatures fused into a huge red missile that the Turtle launched straight at Marik's face. The missile exploded and Marik screamed in pain as the lava and gooey remains of his former monster splattered his rope and seared his skin.

Yami: 1650, Marik: 50

"MWA HA HA HA HA! So you think you have won this duel Yami? Well I am here to prove you wrong! For now, I will play my magic card Dark Hole to destroy your little turtle. Then, I will play the magic card Hinotama to reduce your live points by 800, and finally, I will summon up my Bowganian in attack mode to decimate the rest of your life points! HA H AHA HA!"

Bowganian: 1300/1000

As Marik continued to cackle and Yami began to sweat in panic, 8 huge fireballs descended from the sky, further charring his arm where the Lava Golem had burnt him. Then, even as he screamed in pain, a huge, green mechanical Eyeball appeared. The creature blinked once and then rummaged behind its back, pulling out a huge spike shooting crossbow machine. As Marik flung a finger towards Yami, the creature drew back its weapon and launced the spear right at Yami's heart, shattering the rest of his life points and sending him back down to the ground.

As Marik continued to laugh, his monster disappeared and Yami reverted back to his Yugi form. Then, Marik bent down and slipped the Millenium Necklace off of Yami, slipping it into an empty briefcase he had brought. He then readjusted his cloak and hood to hide all his features and whipped out his cellphone to place a quick call:

As the dial tone died away, a deep, menacing voice picked up:

"Is the task complete my mind slave?"

"Yes it is master Pluto. I have accomplished the goal you set forth for me my master. Now I will stay on the plane and place little Yugi back in his seat, so he thinks it was all a nightmare. Goodbye master."

As he hung up, Marik slipped the phone back into his pocket and slung little Yugi over his shoulder. Then, he shimmered for a second, the millennium symbol appearing on his forehead as he began to disappear along with Yugi. His footsteps sounded against the dull metal ground of the Hangar bay as he carried his invisible quarry back through the plane and flung him into his seat. Then, he strolled away and reappeared in first class, surrounded by dozens of his fellow Soul Ferryman, grinning inside the darkness of his hood as he dropped into a dreamless sleep.

_Well it would appear someone is pulling the strings behind a new wave of evil! And they appear to have found a way to make Mind slaves more animate and self sufficient! Who is this and what will happen to Yugi when he finds out Yami is gone? Find out next time on Just Desserts!_


	4. Defenseman linemen vs the bug brain

**Just Desserts (redo)**

_By Sideshowtom_

_In the 4th installment of Just Desserts, we turn away from Yugi for a little while to see what our old buddies Joey and Tristan are up to!_

As Joey and Tristan scanned the crowd looking for the beautiful stewardess, they heard someone suddenly yell out in pain. As they turned, they saw a teenager who looked like he was there age and ran over. The guy had very dark brown hair that was cut short with a spiked front and wore a long black leather trench coat and a simple jeans/white t-shirt combo. Around his neck was an intricate golden crucifix necklace. The kid had fairly tan skin and his face had a "shiner" on his right, chocolate brown eye.

"I didn't wager any freaking cards you bastard! You can't take any of mine!"

"That's what you think!" screamed a familiar figure as he reached towards the fallen duelist's deck. But before his hand could reach it, Joey had leapt up and with one quick move, gave him a hard kick to the chest, sending him sprawling across the deck and knocking his cards all over the ground.

"Damn you Wheeler and right when I was about to take his cards!"

"You always were a prick Weevil, but I suppose that's just a bug's nature!"

"Nya nya nya" cackled Weevil, getting back up with his deck and dusting off his front "care to stake that claim in a duel Wheeler?"

"Sure I will bug boy, I'll squash you like a…" But before Joey could finish his sentence, the man who had got knocked down rose and said "Joey, I know you want to take this one, but I need to take this guy down."

"And just who are you? You're in no condition to duel." Growled Joey as he looked the kid up and down

"I'm Paul Sacrosanct, and I can duel, I always have allies to help me"

"Alright, whatever you want" growled Joey, deactivating his Duel Disk and stepping off.

"Lets duel Weevil, and whoever loses has to leave this tournament here and now!"

"Fine, but I won't lose to a little whelp like you! Duel!"

The two duelists drew up their hands and Paul drew a sixth card saying "I'll take the first move and I summon a monster in defense mode in addition to setting two cards"

As Paul slipped his cards into the slots, three huge holographic cards rose to defend him.

"He he he" chuckled Weevil with glee "running scared already? Well I'll set a card myself and then summon the Howling Insect in attack mode! Rip apart his defenses my insect, with Howling Screech!"

Howling Insect: 1200/1300

As Weevil cackled with glee, a stormy grey grasshopper appeared on the field, its glaring yellow eyes staring down at Paul. The creature leapt into the air and opened its fanged mouth, emitting a howling screech. As Joey, Tristan and Paul placed their hands over their ears, wincing in pain, Weevil cackled "Ah, music to my ears!"

As the screech ebbed away, Paul's card flipped up to reveal a small green lizard encased in shiny silver armor and wielding a tiny sword. The creature unfurled its wings to try to escape the horrible noise but was caught by it and exploded. But before it died away, its place was taken by a copy of itself.

Troop Dragon: 700/800

"You destroyed my troop dragon Weevil and that means I can special summon one from my deck in defense mode to take its space. And now that it's back to my turn, I will summon another monster in defense mode and end my turn." Growled Paul, his eyes reflecting his glee but his jaw remaining set and determined.

"he he he, you've forgotten to destroy my insect and I will only add to my army! For now, I will summon the Giant Flea in attack mode! Destroy his new monster Giant Flea and then my Howling Insect will obliterate your Troop Dragon!"

Giant Flea: 1500/1200

As Weevil continued to cackle, a huge glee appeared, its sharp little teeth dripping blood. The beast leapt up and onto Paul's face down card, only to be thrown back and reveal a white robed warrior kneeling down to defend his master with two bright white swords.

"Well I get to summon another Troop dragon and you reveal my Mystic Swordsman Lv. 4. And now that it's my turn, I will switch my swordsman into attack mode and I will sacrifice my final Troop Dragon to summon the Total Defense Shogun in attack mode! He is immediately changed into face up defense mode due to his effect, but I will have him and my Mystic Swordsman destroy your two bugs! And my Mystic Swordsman effect allows me to summon up his greater Level 6 form!"

Total Defense Shogun: 1550/2500

Mystic Swordsman Lv. 6: 2300/1700

As Weevil sweat dropped and began to panic, a towering bronzed figure appeared in front of Paul with huge spiked shoulder pads and wielding one of its three gigantic broadswords. In its other hand it held a gigantic silver shield with a gigantic golden symbol encrusted in it. Next to it, the Mystic Swordsman grew several feet and its helmet grew taller and taller. Then, its swords glowed an intense gold and lengthened into two shining white whips. Grinning under its tall hat, the swordsman whipped its weapons up and brought them crashing down on the flea, while the Shogun raised its huge sword and sliced the grasshopper with three quick slashes

Weevil: 6850, Paul: 8000

"Your move Weevil" said Paul calmly as Weevil glanced nervously from his hand to the two huge monsters standing in front of him.

"Err, um, uh, I will summon a monster in defense mode and then, uh flip up the trap card Blast Held by a tribute to destroy all your monsters and inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points…"

"Not so fast bug boy, I activate the magic card Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your magic card. And then for my turn, I will summon the Little Winguard in attack mode! Then my Mystic Swordsman will destroy your monster and return it to the top of your deck, while my other two monsters assault your life points directly!"

Little Winguard: 1400/1800

As a small emerald warrior appeared, a large wind brought a small shield and sword to its tiny hands. Then, the Mystic Swordsman whipped downwards at Weevil's monster, smacking it back to the top of his deck. And then, the Shogun and the winguard charged in at Weevil, striking his chest together and knocking him off his feet.

Weevil: 3900, Paul: 8000

"Whoa, this guy isn't kidding around. He's got 3 awesome monsters out and Weevil's got nothing!" yelled Joey with glee and surprise

"Ha ha ha ha! That's what you think Wheeler! For I have realized what I need to do! I will play the magic card Pot of Greed to draw two cards. And now, I will activate the card Heavy Storm and destroy ever magic and trap card on the field! And then, I will play this magic card, the Dark Hole to destroy every monster! And to end it all, I play Card Destruction, which will effectively restart this duel!"

"Aw damn, now he just lost 3 of his best monsters!" screamed Joey in horror

"Don't worry about him yet Joey, he seems pretty confident" growled Tristan

"And to end my turn, I will play Insect Armor with Laser Cannon in combination with my Killer Needle, giving him a total of 1900 attack points! Attack him directly my monster!"

Killer Needle: 1900/200

A huge wasp appeared on the field, its thorax and shoulders sheathed in tough, spiky armor and a huge laser cannon appearing on its back.

Even as the creature flew up and pointed its laser cannon point blank at Paul, they his face remained stony and determined until the bright green blast consumed him.

Weevil: 3900, Paul: 8100

"WHAT! You GAINED 100 LIFE POINTS! How?" screeched Weevil in surprise, his glee quickly turning to anger.

"Because with your Card destruction, you sent my "Fountains of Blessing" monster card to my graveyard and when that happens, I gain 2000 life points immediately." Growled Paul, his face remaining the same stony, determined expression

"And for my turn, I will play the magic card Bronze Knight and send all 5 of my cards to the graveyard to summon 5 Bronze Knights in face up defense mode!"

Bronze Knight: 500/500 (AN: I do not know if this Defense is correct, but I will be using it)

5 knights appeared kneeling in front of Paul with their swords crossed to protect him and their shining bronze armor glinting in the glaring noonday sun.

"Errrg fine you may have an army of defenders, but their all weak! So I will summon up my Cockroach Knight and equip him with the Axe of Despair!"

Cockroach Knight: 1800/900

A tall cockroach appeared its upper thorax and head encased in hearty green armor. Two of its thin appendages clutched an oversized green shield and a huge, zombey-esque axe.

"Now my monsters destroy two of his monsters!"

The Cockroach Knight and the Killer Needle both leapt into the air, the knight slicing through one of the Bronze Knights and the other insect shooting a second blast at one of them, obliterating it.

"End Turn!" screeched Weevil as he slipped two cards in the M/T zone of his duel disk.

"Fine Weevil, my move now" growled Paul as Weevil continued to cackle maniacally "I will use the magic card Pot of Greed to draw extra 2 cards. Then, I will set two cards and use the magic card Swords of Revealing Light!"

As Weevil gasped in horror, hundreds of burning white swords shot down from the heavens, forming a ring around him and his insect monsters who struggled against the barrier to no avail.

"Does freaking everybody have that card except me?" screamed Weevil in exasperation at seeing his least favorite magic card.

"I don't Weevil!" yelled Joey in a sing-song tone.

"Note I said "everybody" Wheeler, and you're a nobody so it doesn't apply to you!" Weevil cackled at his own little joke as Tristan grabbed onto Joey's shirt tail and held him back as his eyes shot daggers at Weevil and his tongue poured forth profanity the likes of which you have never heard!

"Concentrate on the duel Weevil. Now that I've activated my swords, I'll set one monster and end my turn."

"Well even while your little swords are out, I can still summon monsters, and I'll sacrifice these two monsters to summon my Insect Queen in attack mode! And that's not all, I flip up Ultimate Offering and using its effect I'll also summon up my Petit Moth in defense mode and equip it with the Cocoon of Evolution! And then I'll play two horns of light to give it 3400 defense points!"

Insect Queen: 3000/2400

Cocoon of Evolution: 0/3400

What looked like a gigantic wad of pink bubble gum appeared on the field, with a shadow squirming around it and 2 huge horns on its head. Next to it appeared a spider like monster with huge butterfly wings and sharp pincers ending it's six legs. It had huge sharp fangs and Weevil declared "My monster gains 800 attack points because there's four Insect monsters face up on the field.

"Well my swords remain in play Weevil, and now I will flip up my trap card, DNA Surgery to change every monster to a warrior on the field! And to end my turn, I set another card and summon a monster in defense mode.

"Two more turns till your little swords expire and for my turn, I switch my Insect Queen to defense mode. But as for my equip card for Killer Needle no longer works, so I send it to the graveyard.

Insect Queen: 2200/2400

Killer Needle: 1200/1000

"My turn now Weevil, and I'll sacrifice two of my remaining Bronze Knights to summon the Fusilier Dragon the dual-mode beast in attack mode and destroy your Insect Queen!"

Fusilier Dragon: 2800/2000

A huge golden dragon appeared in front of Paul with huge red tank treads as mobility, dual cannons on the sides of its body and tri-linked artillery guns on its head. The creature rolled forward and its guns clicked inward for a few seconds before launching five huge fireballs at the Insect Queen and obliterating it.

"My turn now Paul and I will…"

"Wait Weevil, you just lost one of your favorite cards that you had to work hard to get an extra copy of. Don't you care about it at all?"

"Not really, who cares that's why it's a battle, monsters have to die to make way for better ones"

"Weevil" growled Paul, clutching his crucifix necklace with one hand "You disgust me! You should care about every one of your monsters. If you really cared about your cards, you would know that"

"Don't preach to me Paul, lets just duel. Now for my turn, this is the last one your gonna have those swords stopping me by the way, I'll summon up another monster in defense mode and switch my Killer Needle and Cockroach Knight in defense mode as well your move."

"Whose a defensive duelist now Weevil? For my move, I'll set a monster and destroy your Cockroach knight with my dragon." Paul's face remained determined and set in stone as his dragon obliterated Weevil's monster."

"Ah, excellent, those swords finally wore off, and we only have 3 more turns till my ultimate insect emerges!"

"Don't you ever come up with new dialogue bug-brain?" screamed Joey, causing Weevil to sweat drop and turn around to scream "Shut up! We're having a grudge match duel here!"

"Anyway, for my turn I'll set another monster and play Yellow Luster shield to raise all my monsters defenses by 300"

Cocoon of Evolution: 0/3700

"hm…Weevil, I'll have my Dragon destroy your little defense card and then I'll sacrifice my last Bronze Knight and one of my face down monsters to summon a Ryu-Ran in attack mode and destroy your Killer Needle!"

Ryu-Ran: 2200/2600

A huge yellow egg appeared on the field, its shell decorated with blue spots and tiny red wings, stumpy red legs, and vicious yellow eyes staring out for cracks in it. As suddenly as it appeared, the egg opened a little more and two huge gouts of flames flew out and torched the Killer Needle.

"Roast Bug anybody?" asked Paul in defiance towards Weevil.

"Just shut up Paul, I'll have my greatest monster in 2 turns!"

_How is Paul still so calm? Weevil's gonna get out his best monster in a few turns and Weevil's gonna be able to probably stop any card like Rajieki or something… _thought Joey, his face screwing up in concentration as the duel continued.

"My turn now, and I'll summon up another defense card and place two cards face down."

"I have my monsters destroy your defense card and I end my turn."

"I pass my turn"

"I will switch my monsters into defense mode and then place two cards face down."

"Now my ultimate creature, emerge from your cocoon!"

A gigantic moth burst from the cocoon, with beautiful multi-colored wings that appeared to swim and dance in front of your eyes. The creatures thorax had a round, ruby red jewel embedded in it, and its six appendages ended in wicked claws. The creature gnashed its huge fangs.

Ultimate Perfect Great Moth: 3500/2600 (whatever its stats are, and whatever the heck the order of the name is, you know the monster I'm talking about)

Weevil said "Now I will destroy your little Dragon cannon contraption!"

The moth flapped its wings and beat its huge bulk into the air. Suddenly, the jewel glowed a vibrant crimson red and a huge vortex of wind shot out of it, obliterating Pauls monster.

"for my turn, I will play my Pot of Greed and activate my Jar Greed to draw 3 cards and end my turn."

"Mwa ha ha, you've gotten even stupider since our last duel. Now my great beast, destroy his little Ryu-Ran!"

"Looks like you're the one with…egg on your face Paul!" (see? I used the same lame joke twice in this fic and you know its still funny)

"Well Weevil, looks like this is the end. For now, I will summon up the Kinetic Soldier in attack mode!"

Kinetic Soldier: 1350/1800

A tall warrior appeared, with pale blue skin and huge biceps under its purple upper-armor. The creature had a missile launcher attached to its shoulder and wielded a wicked blaster rifle. The creature's eyes were those of a machine, cold and soulless.

"And then I will activate…"

"What? Raigeki? Because I've got this trap card to stop it, its called Anti-Raigeki, and now all yours are destroyed!"

"But Weevil its not Raigeki…"

"Well if its your little Dark Hole, I've got my White hole to make me immune!"

"Weevil, its neither of those. My magic card is the A. Forces to increase my monsters attack by 400 points! And since my DNA Surgery makes your monster a warrior, my monster gains 2000 extra attack points when fighting your moth! That makes my Kinetic Soldier a 3750/3800

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY? WHAT? NO! I HAVE TO SURRENDER! THAT WAS THE ONLY MONSTER I HAD LEFT!"

"Yes Weevil, you lost and now you will have to leave the tournament as soon as we get there. But I won't take any rare cards because I'm feeling nice and I don't want that insect crap you use."

"NO! Its always the first freaking round! Why the first round every time?"

Weevil stalked off, glaring daggers at anyone who gave him any kind of "look"

"Whoa man, that was one intense duel! You didn't lose a single life point against that guy and you made him give up!"

"well when your dueling for a righteous cause, you can never lose. You two should know that with all you've been through!"

"How do you know about all that stuff?"

"I am a friend of Seto Kaibas. Though he doesn't take the supernatural as seriously as I do, we have remained longtime friends as we met through Mokuba. But it would appear that he isn't gonna be able to do much hanging out at the island! Do you guys mind if I hang with you for a little while?"

"Hey if we can still see you duel people like you dueled Weevil, I'd let you chew my own foot off!" yelled Joey with eagerness, and the group traipsed off to go find Tea and Yugi.

"So man, how did that little kid give you that bruise on your eye?"

"Oh that was because he pushed me onto a patch water someone must have spilled and I smacked my face on one of the door handles! I fell too and he stood over me like he had done it!"

"Whoa really? Man, he's more of a freaking bi…" But just as Joey was about to complete his sentence with a well chosen swear words, Tea came jogging up to them, her face a horrified visage of surprise and terror

"Joey, Tristan, new guy who I immediately trust because he's hot, come quick!"


	5. Heartburn for Kaiba

"Hmph all these amateurs are really starting to piss me off. I should have just taken the limo or the copter" grumbled Seto Kaiba as strolled through the crowd of lesser duelists, parting them like Moses crossing the red sea. As he stepped out into a much larger hallway he saw a small sliver of slink slowly from the wall and interpose itself between him and furthering his journey to a cabin.

"What do you want you little squirt?"

"Oh I think you'll find I'm less water than fire Mr. Kaiba" the figure spoke with a southern accent and as he did, his eyes seem to glow first red and orange like a normal fire then burst into white hot intensity.  
"Lets duel!"

"Fine I've got a few minutes to spare. Duel!"

"I'll go first Mr.Kaiba and y'all are gonna feel the burn when I set this monster and 2 cards face down."

As the huge cards appeared before his opponent, Kaiba noticed that his eyes glowed fierce again, as if they responded to his emotions

"My move now and I will set two cards face down then summon my Battle Axe in attack mode! Carve up that little defense card!"

Battle Ox: 1700/1000

A huge bull warrior appeared on the field, sheathed in red armor lined with gold and wielding a gigantic axe. The beast leapt forward and slashed down, revealing a small, yelping orange colored fox. On the end of it's tail, the small fire burning was extinguished before it disappeared from existence.

Fox Fire: 300/200

"Your little fox is destroyed. Did your really think something that weak could stand up to me? End turn" growled Kaiba

"My fox is now special summoned to the field because of its ability and I will switch it to defense mode, then summon up my Flaming Inpachi in attack mode! Make me a few steaks my monster!"

Flaming Inpachi: 1850/0

A huge flaming pile of wood and kindling appeared on the field. As Kaiba watched, the wood began to gather itself together into a towering figure with spindly arms and legs, huge block like fists, and a grinning, gaping mouth like that of a skull. He could see the flames reflected in his opponents eyes. That struck him as strange, as human eyes should not be doing that but he was too lost in the duel to really give it any thought.

Seto Kaiba: 7850, MF (Mysterious Figure): 8000

"You may have taken an early lead now you tinder box but I'll take control of this duel now! I will set another card then play the Ritual Spell Card White Dragon Ritual! Then I sacrifice my Luster dragon to summon the Paladin of White Dragon!"

Paladin of White Dragon: 1900/1200

A huge white flash burst across the field, blinding Kaiba for a minute before he opened his eyes and through the radiance saw a smaller version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon burst through the air. Holding onto its neck, wielding a wicked long sword was a silver armored knight, with a rippling, twilight blue cape flying behind him. The knight directed the dragon forward to slash downwards and turn his enemies creature into dust.

Seto Kaiba: 7850, MF: 7950

"Your move." Growled Seto

"Oh and what a move it will be Mr. Kaiba! I will set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

That's your grand move? Grand bluff is more like it! You've got nothing! I will discard these two cards from my hand to summon up my XY-Dragon Cannon! Go my beast!"

XY-Dragon Cannon: 2200/1900

There was a huge flash and lightning erupted from the card as a huge red, machine like dragon emerged. Riding it in front of the wings was a large, humanoid like droid, dark blue with yellow outline. Its head was replaced by a large gun and twin gatling guns were on its shoulder plates. The dragon portion of the creature screamed a metallic screech.

"Now I discard a card from my hand to destroy your little defense card and then I will attack your little fox and you directly with my dragon cannon!

The knight charged forward again and slashed the fox in half as the cannon obliterated the face down card and then shot right at the cloaked figure.

Seto Kaiba: 7850, MF: 5750

"Whose in the lead now?" growled Seto, a grin on his face to see most of his favorite monsters appearing again and again on the field.

"He he he Mr. Kaiba, well now my little fox returns to me and since you destroyed my UFO turtle I get to summon up a fire creature with 1500 or less attack. I will choose my Masked Dragon and then for my normal summon I choose my Ultimate Baseball Kid! His attack is raised by 2000 because I have two fire monsters on the field!"

Masked Dragon: 1400/1100

Ultimate Baseball Kid: 2500/1000

A huge white dragon appeared on the field, its underside, and underneath its wings a bright crimson red and its head larger than the rest, white like the rest. Next to it appeared a small kid in a baseball uniform, wielding a hefty spiked bat. As he hefted the bat, flames surrounded him and he grew taller, his muscles bulging out and his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Now my beast destroy his little Paladin of White Dragon!"

The monster rose its huge bat and flung up a huge flaming ball with its other hand. As it brought the bat swinging around, it resounded like a gong and sent the flaming ball hurtling at Kaiba's monster.

"And that ends my turn!" screamed Kaiba's adversary as his eyes glowed with that seemingly inner fire.

Kaiba: 7250, MF: 5750

"Alright you fool I will first discard a card from my hand to…"

"Ah not so fast Mr. Kaiba! I will do the same and flip up my tribute to the doomed to destroy your little XY-Dragon Cannon!" the figure screamed all of this and burst into a cackling laugh as Kaiba's monster was dragged down by a monstrous mummified hand.

"Alright fine then to finish up my turn I summon Chiron the Mage in attack mode! Then I activate my M/T cards Ring of Destruction on your little kid and Ring of Defense for myself!"

"Damn! Well I will activate my continuous trap card Backfire! Whenever one of my fire type monsters is destroyed you take 500 points of direct damage!"

"Think again as I discard a spell card from my hand to activate Chirons ability and destroy your trap card!"

Chiron the Mage: 1800/1000

A huge centaur appeared onto the field, its lower half kicking and galloping as its upper half swung a long staff upwards, shook back its long yellow hair and blasted apart the figures trap card. As it appeared, a huge ring of grenades attached itself to the figures Ultimate Baseball Kid and exploded, showering its controller with flames and shrapnel as Kaiba remained protected behind a huge shield.

"Now Chiron will destroy your Masked Dragon and I end my turn!"

Kaiba: 7250, MF: 4100

"Alright Mr. Kaiba the real duel begins now. I thought I would halve my life points to give you at least a bit of a chance! For now I activate my cards Dark Room of Nightmare, Meteor of Destruction, and my card Snatch Steal on your little mage! And because of my Masked Dragons effect I will summon up another Masked Dragon to the field! Now I sacrifice your mage and my Masked Dragon to summon Ryu-Ran in attack mode! And it attacks you directly!"

Ryu Ran: 2200/2600

"And my Meteor of Destruction card does 1000 damage to your life points, along with my Dark Room of Nightmare doing an extra 300 and Ryu-Ran attacks you directly!"

A huge yellow egg appeared on the field, covered in blue spot. Out of the egg a huge red dragon emerged, its tail, wings, feel, neck and head the only things visible. It took a great suck of air and blew out twin gouts of flame as a huge meteor crashed into the ground in front of Kaiba and he was encased in a huge room filled with shadows.

Kaiba: 3750, MF: 4100

"My move you fool? For now I will activate my magic card Raigeki and then set two cards and summon Vorse Raider in attack mode! Go my Vorse Raider attack his life points directly!"

Vorse Raider: 1900/1200

A huge demon appeared on the field, its hulking, muscular arms clutching a wicked blade-staff. The beast leapt off the ground and made two long cuts across the mysterious figure, throwing him back a bit before returning to Kaiba.

"I set two cards and end my move."

Kaiba: 3750, MF: 2200

"You done Kaiba? After I get my little fox back, I will summon up my Solar-Flare Dragon in attack mode and activate the magic card Tribute to the Doomed to destroy your monster and I attack you directly!"

Solar-Flare Dragon: 1500/1000

A huge flaming dragon emerged from the middle of the field, bursting up and roaring from its huge, fang-filled mouth as a huge mummified hand ripped Kaiba's monster on and a huge flame burst erupted around him.

Kaiba: 2250, MF: 2200

"This duel ends now! I will summon my monster Tribe-Infecting Virus! I discard a card to destroy all your pyro type monsters, then activate soul exchange to remove your little fox from your graveyard, and I play Monster-Reborn to summon my Vorse Raider back, attacking you with both and obliterating the last of your lifepoints!"

As Kaiba screamed, several large goblins emerged on the field. They flung some type of powder at the figures monsters and as they cackled, the creatures screeched and imploded, before falling away into cinders and ashes. Then, the Vorse Raider appeared and all the creatures leapt forward and slashed through the MF.

Kaiba: 2250, MF: -1100

"Oh Mr. Kaiba you have made quite a mistake! You should have just let me win but you had to be who you really are!"

As these final words escaped the figure, its eyes glowed fierce with fire again and the bottom of its robes suddenly burst into flames, which climbed slowly before the whole robe melted away and a huge flaming serpent emerged, its eyes glowing white hot before Kaiba's vision went black and he fell underneath the flames.


End file.
